


The Sky's The Limit!

by crazypyp



Series: Total Drama One Shot Collection! [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, It's Really Sweet, Northern Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp
Summary: The Mutant Maggots all go to see the Northern Lights & Jo wants this moment to be really special!
Series: Total Drama One Shot Collection! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020028
Kudos: 1





	The Sky's The Limit!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this was part of an entry for a Themed Fanfic Contest on the Total Drama Amino! I'm really proud of how this turned out as I'm not too confident on my one shots, but I think this turned out good!

“Come on Anne Maria! We don’t got all day!” Jo hollered from her van, honking her horn to get her attention.

She had the genius idea of driving 300 miles with her friends just to see the Northern Lights. It was a phenomenon Cameron had only seen in photos & with him hearing about them, Jo had the perfect idea to drive all of them down to see it. All of the others were really excited for it & after weeks of convincing Cameron’s mother, they finally had permission to take him there. 

Anne Maria came running down out of her house, 5 large carry ons with her as she struggled to hold them all. “Quit your yappin’ Jo, I’m coming!” she yelled. 

Jo shook her head. “How long do you think we’re gonna be there for?!” she asked. 

Anne Maria shrugged. “Hm, probably a day!” 

“That’s just for a day?!” Mike exclaimed. 

“Hey! I wanna know I’ll be wearing the right outfit for when we see it! We are gonna be taking pictures, right?”

Brick sighed, shaking his head as he got out of the car to help his friend with the unnecessary amount of luggage. Once he finished putting them into the trunk, he helped Anne Maria get into the back seat & climbed in himself, closing the door behind them. 

Jo was driving with Cameron in the passenger’s seat for the best view. Zoey & Mike were in the middle row with Anne Maria & Brick in the back seats. Once Jo made sure to check that everyone was buckled in, & that her mirrors were in the correct place, she hit the road.

While Jo was focused on the road, everyone else was talking about what they were going to see. 

“First thing I’m doing is pulling out my phone! I’m gonna take pictures of everything!” Zoey exclaimed. 

“Personally, I’d want to write down my experience, specifically, my reaction as a way to relive the memory. I could read about it before bed & then dream about it again!” Cameron said. 

“But you won’t be able to see the lights if you’re looking down the whole time,” Brick commented. 

“Hm, yes, I suppose that’s true, then maybe after I write it down. I’ll figure it out when I’m there,” he said. 

While driving, Jo smiled fondly at her friends’ excitement. When she was younger, she drove to see the Northern Lights with her family. She didn’t remember much of it since she was so little, but her family always talked about how wonderful it was. She was so excited to see them as a kid & was even the one who made her parents take the long drive to see it in person. Her mom once told her that when she’s older & had a family, she’d be able to go with them to see it & experience the beauty of it with a better memory. It was a goal of Jo’s from that moment on. 

She always wanted to see it with her family again, & in a way, the maggots were her family & she was happy she could experience it with them. So, when she & the others were talking about them & Cameron explained how he wanted to see it, she almost jumped with joy at how that dream would come sooner than she thought. It was always said that watching the Northern Lights was such a special moment to spend with the people you love, & now Jo had that opportunity to do it with the people that she loved: her friends. 

After a couple hours of driving, they’d finally reached the border. After that, they drove into Alaska, towards the Northern Lights. All of them were practically bouncing from excitement that they were so close to going there! Another hour had passed & the sun was now setting, eventually becoming nighttime. The perfect time to see it!

Due to the lights being so popular, there was a lot of slow traffic coming up ahead. The van was filled with groans of annoyance & frustration. 

“Aw great! We’re never gonna make it now!” Mike exclaimed, letting out a sigh of disappointment. 

“Relax ya cry babies,” Jo said as she backed up her car a bit to go off the road to a detour. 

“Uh Jo, I’m not sure this is the road…” Cameron said. 

“Well, not an official road, but it’s the one I remember my dad telling me about! He said that there was a road I can take if this kinda situation ever happens.” she explained. 

“How do you know this is the right one?”Zoey asked. 

“Well, we passed a section with an open fence, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then we’re going the right way!” she grinned. 

They made it closer & closer to their destination, & a beautiful mix of cool colors were appearing in such a nice pattern. Anne Maria looked out the window & pointed. “Oh hey, look at that! I can see an open spot we can head to!” she said as the beauty of the lights were already showing.

Just as they were about to reach the spot, the van bounced up & everyone yelped, wondering what they just hit. A couple of seconds later & a soft hissing was followed after, the front right side of the car slowly sinking down. 

Confusion spread on everyone’s faces with a hint of terror. They were in the middle of an empty road, at night time, & part of the car was sinking & they didn't know why. Cameron slowly opened his window & looked down at his side. “Hm, I think I see the problem,” he said as he stepped out of the van. The others followed, helping eachother out of the vehicle. 

Jo crouched down on the freezing ground to look closely. Her headlights somewhat helped her see better, but not by a lot. “Hey Brickhouse, mind shining a light over here so I can see better?” she asked. 

Brick nodded & pulled out his phone, shining it on the tire. It was as clear as glass, they’d hit a sharp object & punctured the tire. It was still hissing, now much more than before. There was not enough air to get to a hotel, nor enough to make it to their more important destination. 

Zoey went over to check & see if there was a spare tire in the trunk & as luck would have it, there wasn’t. Nor was there the proper tools to fix it. “No luck on a spare,” she stated. 

Jo mumbled to herself. There still was one other option. “Ya think I can teach you guys how to push a van up a hill with a bunch of stuff in it in about ten minutes?” she asked.

Looking at her team, she knew that was a definite ‘no’ & she knew the others were also aware of that fact. She mumbled to herself something before giving a long sigh & sitting on the hood of the car. Well that was a waste of time. She shouldn’t have taken that shortcut. It’s not like the lights were going anywhere! She just thought the quicker they were there, the better it would be. Boy, was she wrong about that.

“Jo, are you okay?” Brick asked, sitting up on the hood beside her.

Jo shook her head, lifting her knees & hugging them as she looked down at the ground, disappointed. That was the best she could describe it. She disappointed herself, her friends, everything was just a big disappointment when it shouldn’t have been. Now they were stranded & those stupid lights that she found so beautiful felt like an annoying pest. 

The others circled around the teen, each trying to comfort her. 

“Sorry you’re not gonna get the best view of the whole thing Cam,” Jo said, her voice broke a little when she spoke. Cameron was so excited to go out of all of them, & she just ruined it all because of that stupid shortcut. 

“It’s not all a bad thing you know,” Cameron said. “I mean, the view’s really nice from here!” he claimed. 

Jo looked up at the sky. It did look somewhat nice, not as nice as it was described to her though, or as nice as it looks in the pictures Cameron always showed them. 

“They do look really pretty!” Zoey said in awe.

The view was breathtaking. The sky was colored a purplish blue with bright & bold colors of greens, pinks, & many other beautiful colors. Even if it didn’t look as good as Jo wanted it to, it was remarkable. It almost seemed worth the flattened tire & the five hour drive.

Jo looked over at everyone. They all didn’t seem to care about anything but the lights at that moment. They didn’t seem mad at her at all. She looked over at Zoey who was just staring at it rather than taking pictures like she said she would do. It was odd, like she didn’t need to. 

She looked over at Cameron who was also only paying attention to the lights. “Didn’t you say you were gonna write all this stuff down?” she asked him. 

“Well, I said I’d think about what I’d do when I got here,” he stated. 

“What do you think then?”

“I think my memories are enough in this case!” he said with a smile. 

Jo perked up a bit. Instead of worrying about where they were at that moment, she decided to just do what her friends were doing & just watch the sky. At the end of the day, she was told to experience it with her family. & right now, she was with them, & they were all happy. Maybe it did work out for them all in the end. & maybe she’d do it again, one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I really love the mutant maggots & revenge so I was really excited to write this one! I'll probably do another one that I have an idea doing soon! :D


End file.
